Reflection
by Sad Rosalie
Summary: What was Shifu doing before the fight against Tai Lung? One-shot about the moment when shifu requests the Furious Five and Po to evacuate the Valley until the moment before Tai Lung shows up at the Palace.


_**- Author's Note -**_

_Hello, people! _

_Well... this idea has bugged me for a while, so I decided to write it down and release space in my mind so that I can fully concentrate on my other story._

_I don't know if there are other fanfics that describe the same moment, I don't remember seeing any, but I'm truly sorry in case someone has already had this idea, just take this as my version of it._

_It is my first one-shot, so please tell me how you like it! _

_**- End of Author's Note -**_

* * *

><p>"I am very proud to have been your Master."<p>

Shifu places his fist on his open palm and bows respectfully to his students, closing his eyes and smiling. This time, his smile is not one of sarcasm, but absolute sincerity. During the smallest of moments, all unspoken words seem to plainly linger in the air, finally exposing the assertion for which the Furious Five have yearned for so long.

Shifu opens his eyes and faces his six pupils' bows, and before they straighten up their bodies, he quickly turns his back to them, walking towards the water pool. It is the way he has chosen to nail down the subject. He stops close to the edge and remains there, waiting for his students to go, his hands tangled behind him. His facial expression is now one of sadness and regret.

When the young warriors start to move on, the sound of wavering heavy steps denounces Po's hesitation. Crane, then, gently tries to take the concerned panda away before he has a verbal reaction. Shifu doesn't look back; he doesn't know how long it will take until Tai Lung returns which means that time must not be wasted.

After they leave, the pleasant sunbeams of the setting sun illuminate the Sacred Hall partially, almost not reaching the spot where Shifu stands at. He feels the comfortable warmth at his feet, though, contrasting with the cold breeze that also comes from the outside. He winces when a peach tree flower petal touches his toes, making him notice that a few others are spread ramdomly around the water pool and a higher amount of them are floating on the water surface.

Shifu clenches his eyes. The idea of bringing peach tree petals to embellish the Sacred Hall of Heroes was Tai Lung's. When was exactly that ingenious little leopard led astray? He sighs, trying to extenuate the weight of the consequences of his former son's actions which he judges to be all his fault.

_Tai Lung..._

He still remembers when he looked at him for the first time. A tiny leopard cub, wrapped in purple pieces of cloth, carrying no message nor anything close to an identification. Shifu took it inside holding on to the deceitful idea that someone would show up and take the cub back to the place where it belonged to. Days, weeks, months passed by and Shifu had to acknowledge the fact that the young leopard had indeed been abandoned there by someone.

And he wouldn't just abandon it again.

The result: Shifu gave him everything. A name, a home, a family. For Shifu, it was a hard task to conciliate Kung Fu teaching, Kung Fu practicing and babysitting when Tai Lung was a child. So, the little amount of time that he could spend with him was most of the time filled with tenderness and attention.

A couple of years later, the leopard showed talent for Kung Fu. He mastered every lesson very quickly.

_He is a progidy!_ - everybody used to say. Shifu could not feel any prouder.

He had no idea that his beloved son would become a monster. He didn't know that his pride would turn into sorrow and regret in one single day. He had no clue that he would be in charge of stopping him on that same day and that he would fail. He would never imagine that he would have to imprison Tai Lung forever, and defensively repress his affectionate feelings after that, making his following students endure his newly icy temper.

For twenty years the idea of Tai Lung's return has been implausible to Shifu.

But then... it happened!

And now, Shifu is once again granted the chance to try and stop the one he created. The one who received his unconditional love and yet managed to lurch it into darkness.

_I allowed you to become what you have become._ Shifu thinks bitterly. _But I could not stop you back then, so I..._

He doesn't finish the sentence, unable to come up with a precise conclusion. How will he stop Tai Lung? He failed the first attempt. Shifu turns his head to both sides, examining everywhere in the hall as if looking for answers. He occasionally finds Oogway's staff on the ground. The sun touches the horizon line as the remnant thin sunlight gradually fades away in the direction of the front door.

Shifu remains stunned for a moment, and, after that, he walks towards the object, his head dropping down in shame as if his former master could be standing there, alive. However, instead of the peaceful zen-looking tortoise, shifu imagines a deeply disappointed turtle who points at him accusingly.

_No._ Shifu shakes his head, pulling away his own mind's pitfalls. _Grandmaster Oogway believed in me. I'll keep believing aswell._

He reaches the staff, grabs it and goes to the place where a picture of Oogway has been hung up after his death. At its bottom, the words "Peace Bringer" can be read. Shifu moves closer to a wooden counter which lies in front of the picture and then places the peach tree stick onto its brackets, completing the memorial set of the Grandmaster.

As soon as Shifu releases the staff, the sun sinks into the horizon completely.

While stepping away from his former Master's memorial, Shifu begins to think about his students - how is the evacuation working out? He leans his body to the side, holding onto a nearby pillar, and looks at the outside beyond the front doors of the hall. Many red lantern lights are slowly making their paths towards the outskirts of the Valley, agglomerating at a spot where a larger amount of them starts to leave the place and move away from the village. It is impressive that the villagers are not complaining about abandoning their homes.

In spite of the mess in the villagers' life, his students seem to be managing the situation appropriately. They have never underestimated Shifu's decisions. Even during the Dragon Scroll incident of moments ago, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior unswervingly followed his last wish, despite its dire consequences, which makes a bitter contentment invade Shifu's spirit. What is that loyalty proof supposed to mean? That he has indeed been too strict on them...? No, his students are more mature than that. They would express themselves in case they knew of a better plan. Releasing his grip on the pillar, Shifu decides to believe that his students have chosen to rely on him, therefore he must reciprocate the gesture.

Shifu closes his eyes. He owes a lot to his former Master and his students. And, for Kung Fu's sake, he owes _peace_ to the Valley of Peace.

_This time I will not falter._

A lightning followed by a mighty thunder suddenly strikes out of the sky, catching his attention. Shifu looks at the outside and notices that the weather is changing quickly. He walks towards the entrance of the Sacred Hall of Heroes, the plain determination in his eyes signals his howling will to put an end to the problems that he caused. When he steps outside, the wind is blowing vigorously.

A few tree leaves fly through the air into the dark sky which is full of heavy clouds; they announce an approaching storm.

Nonetheless, Shifu simply stands there, paciently waiting for his bewildered son to show up. The random thunders do not surprise him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Author's Note -<em>**

_Sooooo, what do you think? I enjoyed writing this so please let me know! Rate and review :D_

**_- End of Author's Note -_**


End file.
